Dear, Dear Goodbye Diary
by Uwaki Aisu
Summary: Kagome has had a terrible past. She has vowed to never fall in love, but things can change online when she puts her total trust in someone she THINKS shes never met. First chap written in poeticdrama form, but the rest is comedynormal text. Read at your o
1. Prologue of the Arts

Prologue to: Dear, Dear Goodbye Diary

A sweet, little, soft-spoken little girl of only age eleven

Sitting on the dirty, ragged, carpet of a beat-up old trailer

Writing in her blue little dear diary all she knew about Heaven

Knowing the man had lied when he said he was only a tailor

She sadly looked down knowing in her big heart

Just what the older man was speaking about

The yelling continued never seeming to cease

Tempted to dial the well-known number of the police

She restrained her delicate fingers as they traced her small book

It was all she would have left and she felt a tiring pang

Walking in the kitchen she couldn't help but notice the look

Her father watched her yell in a frantic harangue

That heart-shattering look the old man gave her was too much to handle

She cried out in pain and asked him to stop as he swiftly pulled the knife

The handle soaked in someone's blood. He whispered softly to not make a scandal

So young and already an expert at pain and loss, staring at him in strife

She softly nodded her heard as the tears poured down her cheek

He looked to his young, only child looking so filled with terror

Harshly looking away in disgrace, he felt too low and too weak

He wanted to keep her in the dark about his well-known error

His drinking had finally gotten him in trouble and there was nothing to do

Making mistakes a humanly pass-time, but this one was completely irreparable

He'd promised to always be there, even graduation. She knew this much true.

He couldn't leave her, he'd be leaving too soon. They'd always been inseparable

She sobbed in the old cotton of her used rag doll, taking in the left over scent

The scent her father had left on it from when they were together years ago

It was the only thing she could ever trust and speak to about her days in torment

Still, this was no way to leave and visit mommy in Heaven. It'd leave her in woe.

She'd be in another six seasons of heartbreak. She looked up at the man

The one with the cruel intentions and could say no words out loud

But the man knew exactly what she had wanted to say but he only ran

Out the door and to his beat-up, used truck. Sobbing on her floor she vowed

Never to fall in love with a man. They were nothing but trouble for girls like her

The ones that needed the most help. She ran next door to inform her fellow friends

All they could do was stare at the young girl in shock. She could only see a blur

She had a million chances to tell him everything, but she never made amends

As the red and blue lights flashed in front of her home, where would she go now?

Not to Readers: I know this seems like a REALLY, REALLY sappy story, but I swear it gets awesomely better.

I'm kind of hoping that it's original. Tell me if you want me to continue writing it in poem-form, or to continue it in normal text (which would be a LOT easier). Anyway. Thanks for reading! Remember to review, they're always appreciated.

I'm thinking about adding a LOT of humor.

Also, should I go through her teenage years? It would probably help you understand her growing up better.


	2. Chapter1: The Tell Tale Heart

Ok, since I'm such a loving author, I decided to update a litter earlier…considering no one's reviewing It's kind of making me sad, lol. Anyway, I'm falling in love with the plot to this story and I've been toying with it in my head and decided to do a double-ending! Yay, so anyway. Here's the chapter.

**Inu Girl Demon : **I couldn't make the last chapter any longer, sorry. Lol. but hopefully this one is long enough.

**Sesshomaru's true mate**I decided to do her teen years. It makes the story longer, and besides, who'd want to miss out on the gang while they're still cute? (Instead of gorgeous, of course).

_Chapter 1: Tell Tale Heart_

Kagome sat there in her first period class. Her middle school had the smart idea of changing the system so that the kids would be 'wonderfully prepared for the tough society of high school'. She scoffed and grumbled to herself, "More like torture us to death…" Her first day in the magical word of seventh grade. She fake-sobbed and let her forehead bang on the desk. She didn't want to meet people today. She was feeling just a tad anti-social and proud, but of course, she would be forced by…

Sighing, a girl just a smidge shorter than her looked around hoping to make some new friends. She slowly got up and gasped, her long chromatic hair shined in the light. She'd never admit it, but she loved her hair. Long enough to be her protection, but short enough not to be high maintenance. Across the room was the cutest little boy she had ever seen. He seemed to be in trouble, but who knew what for. He looked so pathetic and awkward you just had to feel sorry for him. His short hair tied back and his chubby, flushed cheeks standing out. Snapping out of it quickly, she turned to her bestest friend in the whole world and started poking her figure, "Psst, hey 'Gome. Look at that boy over there." Sango whispered to a depressed Kagome. "Sango, I don't' want to get involved in your love life, ok?" Kagome harshly informed Sango. Sango glared at Kagome hoping that maybe her head would pop off if she stared at it long enough. It happened to her Barbies, honestly!

He walked over to the cherubic girls he had seen across the room. They looked like perfect victims for him. Trying to be smooth, he slid across the green tiles. The room was mostly green and brown. Nature-themed, if you will. It had delicate-looking, brown curtains with frill on the edges to soften how much bright sunlight came into the room. It was fairly small, with green tiling, wood desks, and a green chalkboard. Scattered backpacks lay around and other young girls chatted away.

"Hello, ladies. Mind if I join you?" Miroku said, staring at them through purple-tinted eyes, and setting his backpack down in front of Kagome. "As a matter of fact I do." Kagome snarled. Today just wasn't her day. Her sister Kikyo had stolen her brush, hidden her clothes, and made sure to make her first day of middle school hell. She had said that all of it was mandatory for entering a higher level. "Just because she's older gives her no right to treat me that way!" Kagome yelled at absolutely no one, but having the two watches raise their eyebrows warily at her. Coughing, Sango explained to Miroku about Kikyo being older and always picking on Kagome.

Kagome looked out the window watching as fall overtook the green leaves outside. She stifled a giggle as two dogs playfully wrestled to get the bone which was laying a couple of feet away in a pile of dirt. It was funny what some creatures would be willing to fight for.

The first bell rang and a lot of younger, older, chubbier, slimmer children filled the room. All different colors and sizes, but they were nothing like Legos. Kagome doubted some of them could be left in the same state and survive without murdering each other. Specimen numero uno walked towards the front of the class. Being as he HAD to have one of the two desks, both of which were located on the other side of the room, he was obviously attention-starved.

Poor boy.

Specimen numero dos, with dark brown hair and shiny, bright blue eyes made his way over to the amber-eyed boy and they began to argue. Attention starved, she said! Ha, this was kind of entertaining. First one of them would push, then the other would push, then they'd see who could push the fastest. Once the poking commenced the teacher just about told them they were going to hell if they didn't stop…

Oh they stopped, all right.

He must've been new. She hadn't seen him last year and he was definitely a face she would remember. Er, he had the HAIR she would remember. It looked so silky to the touch. She was friends with a lot of the boys, she was just a smidge younger than most everyone around. Her 'grandma' Kaede had decided to enroll her into classes a little sooner than expected. She wasn't going to be living for very much longer and she at least wanted to get Kagome through her education.

He walked over and did some weird boyish handshake that neither Kagome nor Sango wanted to know about obviously since she made her way towards Kagome. They followed. "Hi, my name's Inuyasha." The boy with the odd hair said extending his hand. Kagome was itching to just pour out the dry sarcasm…maybe for their next meeting. She was feeling kind of nice at the moment. "My name's Kagome. This is Sango, my bestest friend in the whole world, and Miroku, Sango's new cootie infestation." She said pointing to her best friend and her 'cootie infestation'. Miroku and Inuyasha obviously already knew each other, but she felt the need to make Sango blush like a ruby-red cherry. "What are you, in the fifth grade? Feh, you're such a loser." Inuyasha brusquely replied to the young girl in dark hair.

"What did you say?" Kagome stood up and was hoping to pin him just by her glares. Maybe he would discombobulate if she stared long enough…

No such luck.

There stood the young boy with the silverish-white hair, still glaring at his opponent. "Now you guys, calm down. We don't needs a scandal, ok?" Sango said, spreading the two youngsters apart. "Be nice or I'll have to tie you two together with a dog leash." They both scoffed at the same time and walked in opposite directions.

Once their next class started, they were forced to take a 'beginning-of-the-year exam'.

Lies! It was a conspiracy…

The teacher, Mrs. Yukami passed out the papers and told them exactly how she wanted their header and told them, quote "you rot in the fire-y hells of an F".

Someone was obviously nervous as they began to tap their pencil. At first the tap was slow but quickly enough it moved up in a crescendo. Soon enough, another pencil joined, then another, then another. The whole classroom population was tapping their pencil! To tell you the truth, it didn't sound too bad to the ears. Well, to most people anyway.

Mrs. Yukami began to look around panicked, "Children, is there someone at the door? Should I check? Someone go check the door!" The tapping unrelenting still. "Who's tapping?" The tapping still continued getting much louder and even more demanding. "Will you stop tapping! STOP TAPPING! **YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!**" Mrs. Yukami yelled snapping her ruler in random shattered pieces from the many times she kept whacking it against the overhead projector. She began hyperventilating.

…Psycho teacher much?

Everyone turned in their papers as the bell rang for lunch. Ah, the best part of the day where yummy goodness filled your tummy.

During lunch Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha spent most of their time sitting under the tree by the swings and other kid rides just carefully throwing pebbles at each other. They shared stories, laughed, and became automatic best friends…

It was a given that they would forever stand together, right?

Wrong.

…Nah, not really. Sure, there were some tough times ahead and Kagome had yet to tell anyone but her living partners Sango and Kaede about her old family. Why was it needed? She wasn't with them anymore…They were like a different life that she hoped she'd never have to remember. That's what Sango and she did, though. They didn't have the same lives. Sango's was a bit rougher since it included death, but she was so strong. That was one of the many reasons Kagome admired her so much. Sometimes life just isn't generous enough to put it all behind you, though…

Yeup, a happy ending to their first day of school. Kagome and Sango met up outside the steps of their school, each hoping to see their new friends. Kagome only had Sango in two of her 6 classes, P.E. and what they supposed was 'Spanish'. The teacher was hardly understandable to say the least.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and Sango to give them both a hug. Miroku wasn't as lucky to receive one, though. His lecherous tendencies were already under control but Kagome's dominatrix partner, Sango. Miroku was probably more aroused then scared.

Damn that testosterone.

"Hey 'Gome, Sango! Do you think you guys could come over to my house this weekend. I think I'm just gonna have some friends over for a pool party." Inuyasha said with a slight blush. He was picturing Kagome in a bathing suit…Ah, why was he having to go through puberty now?

Someone slightly taller than Inuyasha walked up to the group and was about to yank Inuyasha by the hair when Kagome spoke up, "Can you say are-you-dee-eeh?" (for those of you who aren't winners of phonetic bees, that would spell rude) Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her developing chest. She was said to have caught a tad of an attitude from her living partner, Sango. Miroku and Sango snickered as Inuyasha got dragged away by the older version of him. (I'm not gonna bother explaining what he looks like and stuff 'cause you all DAMNATEDLY well better know it's Sesshy!)

They all looked at each other.

Blinked.

Blinked again and yelled, "We'll be there!" and laughed starting on their way home. Miroku dropped the girls off and found that his home was only two blocks away from their powder-blue house with red shutters. Kagome and Sango walked into their house exchanging Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Sango and Kagome's numbers. They promised to call each other to set up plans. No doubt Kaede would let them go!

**Not to Readers: **Like, yes? It's pretty long, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Review please. Sesshy pops up next chapter. I dunno how long I want this story to be. Any ideas?


End file.
